Someone who understands me
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Tras la guerra, Cho se siente sola e incomprendida. Pero un día conocerá en el Londres muggle a alguien que hará que esa sensación cambie... Fic escrito para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**DISCLAIMER: e****ste fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

**DISCLAIMER: el Potterverso en su totalidad (personajes, lugares, tramas de los libros...) pertenece a J. K. ROWLING. Y yo, obviamente, no soy J. K. Rowling. **

* * *

**¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! Konnichiwa! Salut! ¡Aquí vuelve Sherry Furude, lista para el ataque!**

**¿Qué tal estamos? ¿Bien? ¿Muy liados? ¿Preocupados porque entrasteis al Bosque Prohibido y los centauros os tienen retenidos? ¿Deprimidos porque os han encerrado en Azkaban por lanzar una maldición a una vecina cotilla (cofcofPetuniaDursleycofcof)? ¡Pues todo va a mejorar, porque aquí llego yo con un fic enterito para vosotros! **

**Bueno, dejando a un lado mis locuras y paranoias personales... El fic que os traigo hoy no es para un Reto, no... sino para un Desafío. ¿Que qué es un Desafío? Pues, en resumidas cuentas, como un Reto pero sin votos XD. El Desafío que yo escogí consistía en escribir un fic que tuviera que ver con una estación (yo escogí el otoño) y que contuviera una palabra al azar (me tocó "sombrero"). Desde el primer momento supe que lo haría sobre Cho y que tendría una trama relacionada con el amor. La elección del personaje me sorprendió a mí misma por la relación de odio-amor que tengo con Cho (a veces quizá más lo primero XD). Aun así, me puse y... ¡violà! ¡Aquí está! Mi primer fic con Cho como protagonista =). En él conoce a cierta persona... A ver si adivináis quién es ;).**

**Bueno, por hoy ya me he enrollado bastante XD. Un beso y que disfrutéis del fic. Y ya sabéis, los reviews son bien recibidos ;). Besos,**

**Sherry Furude**

* * *

**Someone who understands me**

Hambrienta, Cho dio un mordisco al bizcocho que tenía en la mano. Era esponjoso y dulce. Sin duda, la comida muggle cada día le gustaba más.

Alegre, la muchacha echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Decenas de niños pequeños correteaban sobre los montones de hojas secas que alfombraban el pequeño parque; pudo distinguir entre ellos a la hija de su vecina, inconfundible con su omnipresente sombrero verde. Las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles formaban una bonita masa roja y marrón que se recortaba contra el cielo azul. Y si miraba al horizonte, a lo lejos podía divisar el bloque de apartamentos donde vivía, un elegante y moderno edificio de color arena.

Tras la guerra, todo había parecido perfecto. Ella comenzó a estudiar en la academia de sanadores y se fue a vivir a una casita en el Callejón Diagon. Todo iba bien. Sin embargo, en un par de meses su infierno personal comenzó.

Un día, mientras estudiaba, una lechuza había aterrizado junto a ella. Traía una carta de una revista mágica. Le pedían educadamente una entrevista para hablar de su participación en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Ella aceptó, y unos días después se reunió con la periodista. Al principio todo había ido bien. Pero entonces la mujer había comenzado a preguntarle por su relación con Harry, haciéndole preguntas como si seguía enamorada de él o hasta dónde habían llegado. Y luego, viendo que no contestaba, le preguntó sobre Cedric. Para abreviar: Cho había terminado echando a aquella periodista de su casa.

A partir de entonces, no hubo día en que la chica no recibiera una invitación de alguna revista para entrevistarla. Habían llegado a ofrecerle grandes sumas de oro a cambio de los detalles sobre su relación con Cedric, pero ella dijo que no sin pensárselo ni un momento. Por la calle, la gente la señalaba y se le acercaba para hacerle preguntas incómodas; cada día, las revistas sensacionalistas sacaban artículos sobre ella en los que la tachaban de "huraña" y "dolida aún por la muerte de su amado"; las lechuzas invadían su casa… Así que un día, sin decirle nada a nadie, se mudó. Alquiló un pequeño apartamento en el Londres muggle, trasladó sus cosas y se marchó.

Desde entonces, Cho pasaba casi más tiempo en el mundo muggle que en el mágico. En el segundo, la gente la señalaba y cuchicheaba sobre ella; en el primero no era más que una chica cualquiera, con amigos que la querían por ser ella misma y que jamás habían oído hablar de Harry Potter o Cedric Diggory.

Justo cuando iba a darle un segundo bocado al dulce, una hoja seca se posó suavemente sobre el banco en el que estaba sentada, junto a ella. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Buenos días, señora hoja –la saludó con una risa- ¿Ha venido a hacerme compañía?

-Seguramente ha visto lo sola que estás siempre y ha decidido hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Al escuchar aquella voz, Cho pegó un respingo y buscó su origen, sorprendida. Junto al banco, de pie, un chico la miraba con una sonrisa. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y algo despeinado. Le pareció guapo.

-Yo… te he visto antes… -comenzó Cho.

-Suelo estar sentado justo ahí enfrente, –señaló el muchacho con un movimiento de cabeza- al otro lado del parque. Todos los días aprovecho para tomarme un café aquí entre clase y clase. Y tú para desayunar, según veo –comentó con una risita cantarina.

-¿Estudias en la Universidad? –preguntó ella, recordando conversaciones con sus amigos.

-Sí. Arquitectura, para ser más concretos –explicó, y sus ojos oscuros brillaron con orgullo-. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás también en la Universidad?

-Sí… algo así –contestó, usando la respuesta que siempre usaba en ese tipo de ocasiones; dudaba mucho que ese chico supiera lo que era una academia de sanadores.

-Siempre te veo aquí sola –comentó él, aún sonriendo -. ¿Tu novio está demasiado ocupado para acompañarte?

Esa pregunto sentó a Cho como un puñal. Cuando habían sido novios, Cedric solía hablar de vivir juntos, de casarse, de tener hijos… Cuando pensaba en su futuro, ella siempre se había imaginado junto a él en una casita repleta de magia; ahora, en su lugar, vivía completamente sola en un apartamento muggle. Y eso le dolía: le dolía pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue, en todo lo que el Señor Tenebroso le arrancó en apenas unos segundos. Le dolía pensar en la muerte de Cedric. Incapaz de aguantarse, Cho notó como sus ojos llenaban de lágrimas.

-Ah… ¿estás bien? –se alarmó el muchacho, que al momento se acercó a consolarla-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Estoy bien –contestó, apresurándose a secarse las lágrimas. No permitiría que un desconocido la viera llorar, no después de que todo el mundo mágico se hubiera reído de su dolor-. No tengo novio. Él… murió. Hace unos años.

Aun con la vista empañada por las lágrimas, Cho pudo distinguir el gesto triste del chico. Ya había pasado por esa situación, y estaba harta. Harta de que la gente creyera comprenderla, de que le preguntaran si echaba de menos a Cedric y le dijeran "Lo siento" con un nudo en la garganta. Así que, antes de que volviera a ocurrir, decidió que lo mejor era irse. Terminó de secarse las lágrimas, se guardó el bizcocho en un bolsillo y se levantó del banco.

-Bueno, encantada de conocerte –habló con un tono falsamente alegre-. Ya nos veremos otro…

-A mí también me pasó.

Sorprendida, Cho se quedó quieta. El muchacho, muy serio, la miraba fijamente.

-Se llamaba Claire –comenzó-. Teníamos quince años. Un día, ella se fue con sus padres a pasar un fin de semana en Manchester… -el muchacho dudó, visiblemente triste- y no volvió.

-Oh, yo…

-Sé lo que se siente –la interrumpió-. Sé que todo el mundo habla como si te comprendiera, aunque no es así, y que eso da rabia. Pero yo te comprendo. Yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú. Yo… yo sé lo que se siente al perder a la persona a la que amas. Pues hablar conmigo.

Durante unos segundos, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio. Finalmente, ella dijo:

-Me llamo Cho.

-Yo me llamo Mark. Encantado.

Mark sonrió. Cho no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

* * *

**Y sí, tal y como habréis imaginado, nuestro amigo Mark es... sí, el futuro marido de Cho. Y este fic es, al fin y al cabo, mi hipótesis de cómo se conocieron. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo odiáis? ¡Hacédmelo saber con un bonito review ;)! ********  
**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
